


Freckles

by kuro



Series: Freckles verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also Tony being kind of a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidentally barges in on a naked Steve and makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sconeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sconeo/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely [art](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com/post/87828091225/im-still-staring-at-your-sketch-from-yesterday-and) ^_^

“ _Oh._ ”

That was the only thing Tony managed to utter before he froze in the door frame.

“Oh, hey Tony,” Steve greeted him, turning around from where he had been digging for something in his locker. “Don't mind me, I was just leaving.”

“Uhuh,” Tony answered, not really listening to him.

Pepper liked to accuse him of being a pervert, but he seriously doubted she would fare _any_ better in this situation. There had been no escaping, that butt had been right in his line of sight when he entered the changing room of their private gym in the Avengers Tower.

“Sorry,” Steve apologised, ears turning an intense shade of red. “I didn't think anyone else would come here at this time of the day.”

“Huh?” Tony asked intelligently.

“Erm... I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'll get dressed immediately, sorry for that,” Steve mumbled, the blush quickly spreading from his ears to his face and down over his chest. 

_A full body blusher, huh_ , Tony thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

“I didn't think you'd be someone who is sensitive about nudity,” Steve threw over his shoulder while he was trying to gather his clothes as quickly as possible.

“What?” Tony had finally found his vocabulary. “I... what? I don't have a problem with nudity at all! Have you forgotten that there are youtube videos with me in all my naked glory on the internet?”

Steve gave him a look that clearly spelled,  _that's not how it looks from here._

“I was just... freckles,” Tony stuttered. “You have freckles. I didn't know.”

Steve straightened, turning towards Tony once more.

“Yeah, I have freckles,” Steve said, pointing at a very prominent beauty spot on his cheek that was visible even when he was wearing the uniform and the helmet. “I think the whole world knows that.”

“But,” Tony started.

_Butt_ , his mind helpfully supplied.  _You have freckles on your butt. And shoulders. And chest. And generally anywhere anyone could ever wish for freckles._

“One of the things the serum didn't cure,” Steve admitted with a crooked smile, fiddling with his underwear.

Tony was over and in Steve's space before he even knew what he was doing. He lightly touched one of Steve's freckled shoulders.

“Definitely not something the serum _needed_ to cure,” he murmured. And if he had used his bedroom voice for that, oh well.

Steve blushed spectacularly. Tony inconspicuously peeked down. _Definitely_ a full body blusher.

“Rea... really?” Steve asked, swallowing.

Tony's eyes immediately zeroed in on Steve's neck. There were two more beauty spots right next to his Adam's apple.

“Really,” he assured Steve, kissing them gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
